Hunterserie Episode 2: Rettung von Annabelle (1)
Zu Teil 1: http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Hunter_-_Beginn Hunterserie Rettung von Annabelle (Teil 1) “Also dann, Jason” Sie waren mit Troys Van gefahren. Lange. Während der Fahrt hatte er Jason erklärt, weswegen sie aufgebrochen waren. “Eine Freundin und Mitarbeiterin wartet auf uns… Na ja, gut, … sie wird festgehalten.”, so hatte es Hunter gesagt. “Was ist mit ihr?” Hunter überlegte eine Weile. “Na ja… sie ist nicht… normal, in unserem Sinne.” “Nichts neues für mich.” “Ha. Ha.” Er warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu “Das ist nicht komisch.” “Na gut… Aber was ist jetzt mit ihr… wie heißt sie überhaupt?” “Offiziell hat sie gar keinen Namen. Ich habe sie aber Annabelle genannt. Hat irgendwie gepasst.” “Aha” “Und wenn du es genau wissen willst…”, Hunter kramte von irgendwo einen Laptop heraus. Wie er gleichzeitig auf die Straße achten konnte, war Jason ein Rätsel. “Dann guck dir das an.” Als Jason den Laptop anschaltete, war eine Internetseite schon geöffnet. http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/SCP-000 “Creepypastas, wirklich?” Er schaute enttäuscht Hunter an. “Auf der Seite sind doch auch die Geschichten über Slenderman und Jeffrey Blalock zu finden, oder?” “Ja, a-..” “Na dann.”, unterbrach er ihn. “Weißt du, als Jäger muss man alle Arten von Geschichten ernst nehmen.” “Du sprichst immer von den Jägern. Gibt es etwa noch mehr?” “Ja. Aber bitte schau dir jetzt die Seite an, okay?” Er gehorchte widerwillig. DAS sollte Annabelle sein? “Ähm…” “Ja?” “Ist das nicht irgendwie..?” “Was?” “Ach nichts. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob DAS da komplett böswillig wäre..” -Außerdem existiert das gar nicht-, dachte Jason, aber behielt das für sich. “Tsse.”, entgegnete Hunter scharf. “Weißt du, wie man eine Gesellschaft umdenken lassen kann? Mit falschen Fakten. Die SCP lässt absichtlich falsche Dokumente durchsickern. Selbst, wenn die meisten denken, so eine Organisation wie diese würde nicht existieren, ist sie in ihren Gedanken die gute Seite. Annabelle würde sich nie so zur Wehr setzen, dass jemand je davon Schaden nehmen würde.” “Willst du damit sagen, sie ist einfach nur dort gefangen, wie … in einem Zoo?” “Schlimmer. In einem Zoo werden Lebewesen wie Lebewesen behandelt. Bei SCP sind sie nur Objekte.”, Hunter knirschte mit den Zähnen. Anscheinend lag ihm etwas an … Annabelle. Den Rest der Fahrt hatten sie geschwiegen. Nach ungefähr einer Stunde hatten sie “die letzte Tankstelle auf ihrer Strecke”, wie Hunter gemeint hatte, erreicht. “Gut wir werden hier kurz Halt machen.”, sagte Hunter und schloss die Tür seines Wagens. “Find ich gut.”, antwortete Jason. Und das meinte er genau so. Er brauchte etwas zu trinken und zu essen. Abgesehen von anderen Drängen.. Also gingen sie in das in die Tankstelle integrierte Café und aßen etwas. “Dir…”, fing Jason an “scheint irgendwie viel an Annabelle zu liegen, Hunter, kann das sein?” “Natürlich. Weißt du… das Ziel aller Jäger ist es, möglichst gefährliche und möglichst seltene, legendäre Wesen zu finden. Je schwieriger, desto besser wird die Jagd anerkannt. Aber… Annabelle ist das einzige Wesen, bei dem ich nie den Bedarf hatte, so zu handeln. Sie … hatte menschliche Charakterzüge. Und ich bin mir sicher, sie ist nicht die einzige.” Der Jäger biss noch einmal in sein Sandwich. “Die SCP...”, fing Hunter an. Ein lauter Knall kam aus dem Nichts. Die Glasscheibe neben ihnen zerbarst. Troy war der erste, der reagierte. Er zog Jason mit sich auf den Boden und suchte Schutz hinter dem Tresen. Von überall kamen Schreie. Jason stand der Mund offen, während Hunter keine Miene verzog. “Was zur Hölle ist hier los?”, flüsterte Jason ungläubig. “Die kommen wegen mir…”, er schaute knapp über den Tresen “Oh gut, nur einer.” Jasons Gedanken ließen sich nicht davon aufhalten, haken zu schlagen. Wie konnte Hunter nur in so einer Situation auch noch witzeln? “Pass auf Jason. Als Jäger macht man sich oft ganz schnell Feinde. Wahrscheinlich hat jemand bereits gemerkt, wo wir sind.” “Was soll das heißen? Kennst du diesen Kerl?” Hunter vergewisserte sich noch einmal der Lage. “Nein, wahrscheinlich ist es nur ein angeheuerter Attentäter..” “HEY! DU! JÄGER!”, kam es plötzlich von draußen. “WENN DU DEN TOD VON JEMAND UNSCHULDIGEN NICHT GENIEßT, SOLLTEST DU JETZT RAUSKOMMEN!!” “Aha”, sagte Hunter zu sich selbst. “Was ´aha´?” “Er will uns erpressen… Dann machen wir es so…” Hunter holte unter seinem braunen Ledermantel den Revolver von Jason hervor und drückte ihn in die Hand von Jason. “Ich werde mich ein wenig mit dem Kerl da draußen unterhalten, okay? Währenddessen bist du über den Hintereingang aus dem Gebäude raus und schleichst dich von hinten an.” Der Schüler überlegte nicht lang. “Okay.” “Gut.” Hunter richtete sich auf, klopfte sich Staub aus seinen Klamotten und verließ langsam das Café. Sobald er draußen war, machte Jason sich auf seinen Weg. “Ganz alleine Mr. Hunter?”, spottete der glatzköpfige Attentäter. Dessen Gesicht zeichnete eine Narbe, die quer über seinen Nasenknochen verlief. “Ganz offensichtlich.”, sagte Hunter gelassen. “So wie Sie, Mr. … ?” “Was?” “Ach nichts, ich such nur nach einem Namensschild, aber ihre Waffe versperrt mir die Sicht… könnten Sie ja mal loslassen.” “Spiel nicht mit mir Jäger. Ich weiß doch, was für Dreck du am Stecken hast.” “Sagt das dein Auftraggeber?” “Ganz recht”, der Kopfgeldjäger schmunzelte schief. “Kannst du es dir schon denken um wen es sich handelt? Er erzählte mir von damals.. Südamerika.” “Ich kann es mir denken, danke.”, unterbrach ihn Hunter. “Aber ich hab keinen -Dreck am stecken-” “Wie auch immer..”, meinte der Glatzkopf. “Ich hab den Auftrag, dich hier um die Ecke zu bringen.” Seine Waffe zielte jetzt mehr auf Hunter. “Solltest du mich hier umbringen, bist du ganz schnell geschnappt. Du hast sowieso schon zu lange gebraucht. Im Café wird schon jemand die Polizei verständigt haben.” “Als würde ich mein Handwerk nicht verstehen. Die Kabel des Festnetzes sind gekappt. Und um Störsender wurde sich auch gekümmert. Marke SCP.”, wieder ein schmutziges Grinsen seinerseits. “Und das ist auch nicht das einzige, was dort angebracht wurde.” “Ihr vom Containment opfert geht jetzt also auch über die Leichen Unschuldiger.”, Hunter knirschte mit den Zähnen. “Welcher Befehl von ganz oben kommt, der wird auch ausgeführt. Da muss ich nicht lange drüber nachdenken.”, sagte der Attentäter kühl. “Willst du noch etwas loswerden, Jäger?” “Puh… ach… nichts eigentlich.”, sagte Hunter lächelnd. “Nur, dass ich vielleicht doch nicht allein bin.” Im selben Moment traf die Kugel den Kopfgeldjäger in die Schulter, der eine Salve in die Luft abfeuerte. Hunter rammte ihm sein Bein in die Magengrube und schlug ihm noch einmal mit der Faust auf das Gesicht. Jason konnte ganz genau hören, wie der Nasenflügel unter der Wucht des Schlages zerbarst. Mit Blut im Gesicht sank der noch eben so stark wirkende Mann zu Boden und regte sich nicht mehr. “Leichter als gedacht”, sagte Hunter. “Für einen Kopfgeldjäger… schwache Leistung” “Ist.. Ist er tot?”, fragte Jason mit schweren Atem. Er versuchte den Söldner auszublenden und atmete ungleichmäßig. Es war zwar nicht das erste mal, dass er so etwas sah.. Aber er wollte damals so etwas nie wieder sehen. “Ich denke nicht.”, antwortete Hunter. So fest hab ich jetzt auch nicht zugeschlagen… glaube ich.” Troy sagte, Jason solle sich ins Auto setzen, solange er die Situation klären würde. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde kam der Jäger wieder zum Van und stieg mit einem einfachen: “Alles geklärt” ein. Jason kümmerte sich in diesem Moment einen Dreck darum, was genau “geklärt” worden war. Sie verließen die Autobahn und kamen nach ein paar leeren Dörfern auf eine unbenutzte Landstraße. Nach ein paar weiteren Stunden fiel Jason in einen traumlosen Schlaf. Als er aufwachte, war Hunter bereits ausgestiegen und kramte hinten im Van. “Jason? Oh gut, du bist aufgewacht. Komm mal her” Der Jäger hatte jetzt andere Klamotten an. Sie erinnerten Jason an die Anzüge, die man in Atomkraftwerken im Fernsehen immer sieht. Nur war dieser hier komplett in schwarz und trug die Aufschrift “SCP” und darunter stand: “Secure. Contain. Protect.”. “Was ist..?”, fragte Jason verwirrt. “Das ist die Kleidung von den Ärzten höheren Grades des SCP Containments, wenn sie grade neue Spezies untersuchen müssen.” , Hunter suchte hinten in einer Kiste “Ah ja. Und hier ist noch einer für dich.”, er streckte ihm einen weiteren Anzug entgegen. Wortlos nahm er ihn an. Jason zog ihn sich über. Hunter ergriff dabei wieder das Wort. “So werden wir erstmal unbemerkt überall hinkommen. Ich meine, würdest du einen Doktor auf dem Weg zum OP stören?” “Nein”, sagte der Jugendliche ohne nachzudenken. “Eben. Das wird aber nur eine gewisse Zeit lang nicht auffallen. Irgendwann werden sie auf uns aufmerksam, oder wollen Pässe sehen. Dann haben wir ein Problem.” “Hunter?” “Ja?” “Bitte hör auf, mir Angst einzujagen…” “Tut mir leid.”, Hunter holte etwas aus seiner Tasche. “Hier.” “Was ist das?” Der Gegenstand, der Hunter ihm gegeben hatte, sah aus wie ein Dolch aus Elfenbein. In seinem Griff waren zwei goldene Buchstaben eingraviert. T. H. “Ich glaube so ein Käsemesser wird mich kaum verteidigen, wenn es ernst wird”, meinte Jason skeptisch. “Schau es dir noch mal genauer an” lachte Hunter und packte noch etwas in eine Tasche, die er sich umschnallte. Jason untersuchte den Griff des Messers und fand am Ende tatsächlich eine Art Platte, die er herunterdrücken konnte. Als er das getan hatte, schnallste die Schneide weit nach vorn, bevor sie zum Stehen kam. So sah es schon eher wie eine Waffe aus. “Das ist die klassische Waffe eines Jägers. Mit ihr kann man mit den meisten Wesen kämpfen. Normale Waffen würden in so einem Kampf nichts nützen.” Er holte den Griff eines Säbels heraus. “Das ist meine.” “Verstehe…”, sagte Jason “Aber..” “Was?” “Wir wollen Annabelle doch nichts tun..?” “Ich weiß.”, sagte Hunter gelassen. “Aber die hier sind auch nicht zum Angreifen. Du wirst sie zum Abwehren brauchen.” Na toll. Jason hatte ihm doch gesagt, er sollte ihm keine Angst mehr machen… Sie gingen in den angrenzenden Wald. Weiter fahren konnten sie nicht, da die Straße direkt davor aufgehört hatte und kräftige Wurzeln auf dem Boden Wellen erzeugten. Nach einiger Zeit machten sie an einer Art Ruine Halt. “Gut, wir sind da.”, sagte Hunter. “Wo genau?” “Ganz einfach. Der einzige Notausgang des Containments, der nicht von irgendwelcher Technik geschützt oder überwacht wird.” “Beruhigend.” “Nicht wahr?”, er trat auf den gepflasterten Boden, bis er ein metallisches Geräusch hörte. “Also hier. Hilf mir, die Steine wegzuräumen.” Es war mühsame Arbeit, sie wegzuschaffen, da einige von ihnen sehr groß waren, aber sie hatten es trotzdem in weniger als zehn Minuten geschafft. Sie hatten eine leicht rostende Eisenplatte freigelegt. Hunter öffnete das daran angebrachte Schloss mit Werkzeugen, die Jason noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Das Öffnen dauerte sogar etwas länger, als das Geröll wegzuschieben. Schon bald würden sie in die Organisation eintreten, getarnt und auf geheimer Mission. Die Eisenplatte bewegte sich mit einem lauten Quietschen nach unten und der Blick auf eine rostige Leiter wurde frei. ENDE EPISODE 2. TEIL 1 Creeper 22:25, 2. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:SCP Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Konversationen